Principia's Fury
by HollyPup
Summary: Brienna's life has been nothing but She has been exiled by her own father, forced to live in the mountains to be raised by others because of something she had no control over; Now Brienna must gather the courage to overcome her fears and embrace the gift she has been given, so she can give Alera the peace and the leader it deserves


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or these stories. Jim Butcher is a genius, and I am merely mildly intelligent.

Note: Alright, well, it has been a VERY long time since I have posted anything to do with any of my fanfics. I feel somewhat guilty about all of the incomplete stories that I have published on this site, because I had a few very loyal readers, and to this day I still get e-mail notices about people reading one of my fics and putting them in their Favorites. To those people, I thank you, and I will try my hardest to finish those stories at some later point.

Now, onto current day stuff. I found the fourth book in the Codex Alera series at a yard sale. Normally I only purchase books that are part of a larger series if it sounds interesting enough that I want to try and find the rest of the series. That was the case with this book, and I was SO very glad I did. It had been a very long time since a book series had gripped me so thoroughly. Butcher's writing style is everything I have ever striven for, yet know I will never master. There were some battle scenes where I was literally gripping my coffee cup, eyes wide, while I read. An amazing experience altogether.

So, what better book to rekindle my desire to write fanfiction, to herald my return to the work I love so much. For anyone who is familiar with my other stories, this one pretty much follows the same formula. My character is an original one that I will be inserting into the story told throughout the series. This is the way I envision things when I read or watch a movie, so this is the way I write my fics. Some people like it, some don't. To those who don't, I can only say that there are plenty of other fics on the net. I hope the rest of you enjoy the story I am about to tell, and I ask that you bare with me. I AM a little rusty. =)

PS: Okay, I usually hate making my Notes so long, but just wanted to throw this in here. I had myself convinced that I was going to wait until I had at least three chapters done before publishing this, so that I knew I wasn't going to feel rushed to keep this updated. However, I am really quite pleased with this first chapter overall and am anxious to get some feedback. If you absolutely adore it and I don't get chapter two out for a while, don't hold it against me. Also, my chapters will probably get considerably longer. I just really wanted to end on the line that I did. Hehe...

* * *

**Chapter One: Fintan**

The wind blew through the towering mountains of the Redhill Heights, as though it were conducting an entire symphony. Whistles erupted out of cracks and crevices in the tall peaks as the breeze passed over them. Pine branches creaked and rustled as the gale tugged its way between the clusters of trees dotting the cliffs. Birds riding the updrafts chirped and tweeted as they navigated the range. There could have been nothing in all of Alera more beautiful than this display of nature's talents. All was peaceful and as it should be. That is, until the winds wound there way through the mountains and found themselves circling a small retreat tucked there among the peaks, a grouping of little huts surrounding a larger temple. It was here that the semblance of peace was disturbed...

"Brienna, I really wish you would reconsider," Rhys pleaded once again to the young woman he was watching stuff her belongings into a light leather pack.

"I know you would, Rhys," said Brienna, sparing the poor man a single glance before returning focus to her task, "But I have made up my mind, and as you are well aware I am far too stubborn to be talked out of it." The little quip meant to lighten to mood, only earned her a deep sigh from Rhys.

"I only want what is best for you, my dear," he said, his voice laden with emotion, "That is all I have ever wanted for you."

Perhaps it was his tone, so melancholy and forlorn, or maybe Brienna just felt like she owed him more than sarcasm. With a heavy sigh of her own she set her pack aside and turned to look upon the man who had been like a father to her these last twenty years. Rhys was a short man, his head only came up to her chin. His hair, which has been a a deep chestnut when she had first met him, was now heavily salted through with grey. There were lines on his face that she did not remember being there, making him look frail and fragile. It had only been a few years earlier that he had begun using a walking stick to get around their little village, but already he was relying on it far more than Brienna had liked. She walked toward him and took his free hand in both of her's.

"You knew this was coming," she told him kindly, allowing a small smile to touch her lips, "I should have left long ago when I first heard the news of my brother, but I stayed because I knew I was still not ready to face the world at large."

"And you still _aren't_ ready," protested Rhys, "You're control is still not what it should be."

"I know that," Brienna conceded, letting go of his hand and picking up her pack, "But I no longer have the luxury of waiting. Titus has read the signs, the news born to us on the winds and through the earth. All of Alera may be in peril, and I can't just sit here with the rest of you, drinking tea and chanting nonsense while the rest of the world suffers." She gritted her teeth, all too aware that her short temper had once again gotten away from her. No, her control was certainly not what it should be.

Rhys looked upon her, noticing the pained look pass over her face when she realized her inner struggle momentarily got the better of her. The expression quickly hardened to determination, and he knew there would be no budging her on this issue. He felt sorrow that there was nothing more he could do for this young woman who had been his charge since she was just a child. Brienna had come to him so frightened and withdrawn, he knew he should be grateful that she had grown into the independent, strong-willed woman that she now was. At twenty four years of age, she was strikingly beautiful, with large blue eyes and flowing brown hair. She was not his little girl anymore, and he knew he could not keep her here any longer.

"If this is what you feel to be right," Rhys began resignedly, "then I can do no other but wish you well, and hope that you will always remember everything that you learned here."

"Of course I will," Brienna replied, unable to hide the note of relief that crept into her voice, "I know that there is much progress I still have to make, and that I will need to be very careful once I rejoin the populace of Alera. I promise you I will not allow my control to waver. I will not hurt anyone." Her conviction of the matter was impressive, though whether she was convincing Rhys or herself was unclear.

"I know you won't," said Rhys wearily, "Now, I think I have said all that I can. I do hope you find what you're looking for, Brienna." With that final statement, he turned and exited the hut that had been Brienna's house.

Brienna watched him go, a storm of emotions tumbling through her. Part of her wanted to reach out to him, call him back for some sort of parting embrace. Instead, she let him go, knowing that prolonging the farewell would do more harm than good. She couldn't let anything deter her from the path she had chosen. They had said what needed saying, and that was the end of it. She finished packing what few trinkets she owned into her pack, shouldered it, ensured that her canteen was full, and then she left. She walked through the small collection of huts, sparing a glance at the modest temple that occupied the north side of the 'town square', which was just the large open area where the fire pit and the water well were. It wasn't long before she reached the edge of the village where the path began to wind further into the wilds of the mountains. There was a moment as she stood there on the threshold, almost turning to look back at this place which she had called home for most of her life. In the end, she simply readjusted her pack and continued walking. However, just before she was out of sight of the village, Brienna heard a loud noise behind her and was forced to turn around sharply, eyes wide with alert. What she saw took her breath away.

It reminded Brienna of a fireworks show she had seen when she was child, before she had come to mountains, but even that paled into comparison to the display gracing the sky in front of her. Cyclones of water danced against the backdrop of the late evening sky, twisting and tumbling with perfect grace. Colored lights swirled about among the streams of water, making them blaze red, blue, and green. Arrows crisscrossed through the air, slicing through the cyclones to create bright splashes that twinkled in the fading light. Even as she stood and watched the awe-inspiring show, a breeze reached Brienna and wrapped itself around her, bringing with it the smells of the beautiful snowbell and edelweiss flowers she loved so much. It was enough to bring tears to her normally stoic face. The people of the village, her family in all but blood, were bidding her farewell, wishing her luck, and telling her she would always be remembered among them.

"I'll miss you," she whispered into the wind as it slowly flowed back to the village. She had recognized the touch of Rhys's air fury, Tempest, and knew that he would hear her message when the fury returned to him.

With a final flurry of action the fury crafting display faded with the last of light of the setting sun, giving way to the twilight sky and the twinkling stars. Brienna smiled faintly, and then turned around and resumed her journey, a feeling of closure lifting the heavy feelings of melancholy that had plagued her before. She had dreamed of the day she would finally be able to leave the mountains, but in her heart she had always believed she would never be ready to go. She had shown more confidence in front of Rhys than she actually felt. In truth she was terrified of leaving the safety of the village, but she also believed she had no choice. The world she lived in was being threatened, and no matter what kind of misgivings she might have about returning to the life she barely remembered, she was duty-bound to see this journey through.

The journey down the mountain was uneventful. Brienna had often wandered the paths the led away from the village, though she had never been able to go far. The monks controlled most of the local furies and they kept her from running away many times as a child. Now, however, she felt no pressure to turn back, only an overwhelming determination to move forward. She picked her way carefully up the trail as it grew steeper, taking her out of the valley. The exertion was nothing to her, and she did not feel at all out of breath when she reached the summit of the mountain, farther than she had ever ventured since coming to the Redhill Heights. Up in the sky, the sun was nearly at it's midday point, and its light shone down on every corner of the world below it. The sight that greeted her when she stopped at a flattened cliff was enough to knock her full lungs entirely out of air. She stood there speechless as she looked out upon her home.

From the modest peak, Brienna could see in all directions. If she strained hard enough she thought she could just make out the Shieldwall, which protected Alera from the Icemen of the North. But her eyes seemed fixated on something much closer: Alera Imperia. She could see the tall walls and towers that made up the vast city, the capital of the Realm. Her eyes welled up with tears, either from the memories that swamped her as she looked upon the place of her birth, or the bitter, cold wind that blew through the mountains. She tried to convince herself it was the latter, because while she could think of many things she remembered fondly about that city, there were also things which she had never wanted to think about again. With a deep, steadying breath, she took her pack off her shoulders and knelt down to begin making a midday meal. It was simple fare, mainly bread and cheese. She did not want to start a fire until she absolutely had to. As she chewed, she stared out over the cliff, unable to keep her eyes off the view. It was then she realized, that it was not just her responsibility to protect the Realm, it was her birthright.

She had been born Gaius Prima Brienna, only daughter of the First Lord Gaius Sextus and his wife, Rosetta. From the time she could crawl Brienna had been lavished with love and adoration from her family, as well as many others close to the First Lord. She had an unlimited supply of "aunts" and "uncles" and their children, to keep her from ever feeling lonely. However, there was one person for whom Brienna's entire world revolved around from the moment she knew him. Gaius Septimus, Princeps of the Realm, and her devoted older brother. He treated her like a precious jewel, never once embarrassed when she wanted to tag along with him where ever he went. Her parents were busy so much of the time, though not so much so they ignored her completely, and Septimus was always there to make she never lacked things to keep her occupied. He made her toys using his vast skills in furycrafting, always making them unique so she knew there would never be another like it. His friends and comrades in the Crown Legion welcomed her with open arms, and it was like she had an entire army of big brothers to look out for her. They gave her the name "little Knight", because she was forever trying to join them in their weapons training, and loved to help on the training grounds in any way she could. Yes, her brother was her whole world, the only person that seemed to understand her.

"But he's dead now," Brienna told herself firmly, "He's gone and he isn't coming back." She tried to keep her emotions from coloring her voice, but a husky tone was present despite her efforts, and she felt tears stinging at her eyes again. She brushed them away in frustration.

Septimus had died almost seventeen years ago, six months after Brienna had been sent to live in the mountains, but the news had only reached her a few years ago, and it was entirely by accident. It was at the same time she learned that her mother had also fallen ill and passed away shortly after she had been sent away. Her teeth ground together as she thought about what that meant, namely that her father had deliberately kept any news of their deaths from her all that time. She could feel the anger for the First Lord rise, and in a desperate attempt to keep it bottled she stood up suddenly, her lunch only half finished, and hastily began to pack up. Once she was on the move again, this time going downhill, she was able to focus on the movement of her feet, repeating her calming mantras in her head in rhythm with her steps until she was sure her temper flare had ceased. Her success gave her a confidence boost, making her believe it was truly possible for her to do what needed to be done.

It was nightfall by the time Brienna made camp again, and it was foggy in the wooded outcropping she found halfway down the other side of the mountain. Her journey so far had been easy going, despite her unpleasant musings that afternoon. She was beginning to feel some fatigue in her legs, but if it weren't for her stomach rumbling, she would have continued on in the darkness. Her unfinished lunch was coming back to haunt her. The single furylamp she had brought with her cast just enough light for her to set up her tent and unroll her bedding. She took her time making her bed, knowing in her mind she was only delaying to inevitable. With a languid slowness, she stood outside the tent and began scanning the area for sticks and medium-sized rocks. Once gathered, she arranged the rocks in a circle to form a firepit, and placed the wood in the center. With a soft exhalation, Brienna squatted down and gazed at the pit with deep concentration.

"I am calm," she began chanting, her eyes slowly closing, "Calm is me, I am calm, calm is me..."

Gradually, Brienna felt the familiar serenity flow through her body as the meditation began taking effect. Her breathing took on the pattern she had perfected over the years, and she held her hands over her kindling. She felt the heat as a comforting warmth which spread across her palms. As usual, there was a momentary flutter of panic, but this was precisely what she had been prepared for, so she simply continued repeating her mantra, and let the panic flow through her body like water. When she once again felt entirely calm, she allowed the heat to move from her hands and collect amongst the sticks, and within seconds she felt the responding flames flicker against her skin. She fell back into a proper sitting position and allowed her self a satisfied smile, listening to the crackling of the fire. But she did not open her eyes. She knew he was there, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet. Just when the anxiety threatened to consume her once more, Brother Rhys's voice sounded in her mind...

_Remember, my little sapling, if you are the calm, and the calm is you, then he is also calm for you and he are part of the same whole. You must allow yourself to believe that you are one..._

These were words that had been imprinted into her brain, but Brienna knew they had not made their way into her heart yet. She did not believe them. Even so, thinking about Rhys and the look of true love and concern on his face every time he tried to make to her understand, gave her the courage to take one last, deep breath and open her eyes. Just as she knew he would be, a large bull stood before her, made entirely out of fire, burning so brightly he was almost white. She managed a very soft smile.

"Hello, Fintan."


End file.
